I'm not afraid of losing you again
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: Ah! J'essayais un nouveau style. KaiRei. Kai est obsédé par Rei. Il veut son corps, rien d'autre. un peu dark, viol... ONESHOT


_**Titre: I'm not afraid (of losing you again)**_

_**Chanson: I'm not afraid (of losing you again) par EverEve**_

_**Couple: Kai/Rei**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Déclaration : C'est un one-shot, et un projet, je voulais faire depuis longtemps une fic avec des paroles de chansons. Donc, c'est le résultat **_

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer! Je veux essayer plusieurs style d'écriture, car mon rêve c'est de devenir romancière…anyway (mais j'étudie en traduction --' mais who cares?!), c'est pour ça que je veux être polyvalente.

* * *

**_

_There's a demon inside of me  
It is buried in my heart  
It's a need unsatisfied  
Right now it is lying in wait  
Right now it is tearing me apart_

Je regarde le garçon de mes rêves, il se tient devant moi. Plus je le vois, plus j'ai envi de lui. Je le veux, et lui il n'en sais rien. Pourtant, je suis sur que ça paraît. Peu importe où il se trouve, je le regarde. Oui je le sais, je suis obsédé. Mais si vous le voyiez. Toute cette splendeur. Ses mouvements sont d'une grâce telle. Peu importe, tout se que je veux c'est son corps. Son corps si parfait. Tyson pourrait avoir ce corps et je le désirerait. Ce n'est en rien avec le fait du caractère. Je suis drogué à son corps, je ne peux passé une journée sans le déguster. C'est plus fort que moi. Je le désire. Je le veux. Chaque nuit, tel un incube, je vais à ses côtés, le regarde, le touche, le lèche, l'embrasse. Plus les nuits passent, plus je m'aventure loin, sous ses vêtements. La bonne idée que de le faire dormir dans la même chambre que moi! Ah, je le vois qui se penche. Vision de paradis. Son postérieur si bien moulé dans ses vêtements de satins blancs. Si je le violais, c'est qu'il l'aurait demandé. S'habiller de manière si aguichante. J'en ai l'eau plein la bouche. J'aime son corps. J'aime ses courbes. J'aime ses vêtements blancs qui laissent voir son corps dans les moindres détails.

-Kai?

Ah ne me regarde pas comme cela. J'ai envi de te sauter dessus. De toute manière personne n'est ici, on n'entendrait rien, tes cris ne serait que pour moi!

-hn…

-Je…enfin, comme on n'est que tous les deux tu ne voudrais pas sortir?

-hn… (intérieurement, je maudis ton idée, je ne pourrai pas te prendre si tout le monde nous voit)

-Enfin, si tu veux. C'était qu'une idée en l'air. Désolé.

-Pas grave. Tu veux aller où?

-Ah! Hum…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rougit?

-Il…il y a…hum

-Dépêche, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Ah, gomen. Laisse-faire.

Arg! Non, mais tu me fais perdre mon temps pour ça?! Bah pas totalement perdu…T'avoir vu de proche et rougir était assez plaisant, mais je préfère te voir faire le ménage, te voir en sueur…

-Je voulais pas te faire perdre ton temps, désolé. Je vais aller faire le ménage dans la chambre à Tyson.

Paradis, dieu me récompense!

-Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire?

Rien , outre que te regarder transpirer, t'étirer…Voir tes cheveux perler sur ton corps, tes vêtements devenir transparents…Mais depuis quand suis-je devenu si obsédé par ton corps?

_This addiction to delight  
When I'm left here all alone  
When there is nothing to see  
There is no turning back_

Je suis accro à ton corps, à mes rêves ou je te prend. Je te veux. Peu importe. On m'enverra en prison. Je ne peux plus continuer à regarder, je veux toucher, te sentir sous moi. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom. Je veux t'entendre crier. Crier de douleur, de plaisir. Crier mon nom. Crier, pleurer. Me supplier d'arrêter. Crier mon nom.

Personne. Seulement moi. Tes cris. Ils m'appartiendront, tout comme ton corps. Je te veux. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Je te désir. Peu importe la règle que j'aurai à enfreindre, si c'est pour t'avoir sous moi criant avec ton suintant, toi criant, sous moi, avec ton corps brisée, tes joues pleines de larmes. Ton regard, tes cris ton corps, je veux tout. Pour moi. Seulement moi. Moi. Uniquement moi.

-Faire la chambre de Tyson sera difficile.

-Oui, j'avoue.

-Tu veux de l'aide?

-Merci. C'est gentil de ta part.

Ton sourire. Je le veux. Tes rires, tes pleurs, ton corps. Tout. Je suis désolé mon ange. Tu ne me feras peut-être plus se regard après.

-Tu peux me donner le sceau s'il te plait?

-Tiens. Ah désolé, j'ai trébuché.

-Pas grave.

J'ai fait exprès. Tes vêtements blancs moulent parfaitement sur ton corps, me laissant voir la forme des hanches, ta poitrine, ton cul. Tout ton corps. Je te veux. Entièrement. Ton corps. Tu te penches, et ramasses le restant d'eau avec un torchon, tu me dis que tu vas aller te changer après. Si tu crois. Je te plaque au sol. Tu semble surpris. Pourquoi? Pas grave. Je hume ton doux parfum de vanilla. Je lèche ton cou. Tu me parles. Je n'entends rien. Je continue. Je te veux. Je veux ton corps. Je continue. Je mord ta peau frêle. Je laisse une marque. J'entends un cris. Je souris. Je continue. Je supprime ton chandail. Je continue. Je lèche. Je mord. J'embrasse. Je me délecte. Je me relève, pour mieux de regarder. Tu me regardes. Tu me questionnes. Je n'entends rien. Tu dis mon nom. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Je continue. Je te regarde. Des larmes commencent à se déversé. Tu me donnes tout ce que je veux. C'est trop facile. Je déchire tes pantalons. Je te regarde. Je mets de la pression sur toi. J'enlève ma chemise. Mes pantalons. Tout. Je te regarde. Tu sembles surprise. Tu dois savoir se qui t'attends. Je te veux. Ton corps. Tes larmes. Ton sourire. Tes cris. Tout.

Tu cris mon nom, lorsque je te pénètre. Tu cris. Tu pleurs. Tu me cris entre tes pleurs. Je n'entends que ça. Tes cris me passionnent. Tes larmes me font perdre la raison. Tes souffles me font perdre les miens. Mon nom me fait perdre mes moyens. Je n'arrête pas. Je continue. Plus fortement. Tu pleurs. Plus fortement. Tu cris. Plus fortement. Je distingue un bruit. Plus fortement. Tu ne dis pas seulement mon nom. Tu me demandes d'arrêter. Tu souffres. Tu as mal. Tu pleurs. Je n'arrête pas. Une fois venu. Je continue. Je ne m'arrête pas. Il est déjà trop tard. Pas de retour en arrière. Je te veux. Je prendrai tout ce que je veux. Ton corps. Jamais plus je ne serais près de toi. Jamais tu ne me laisseras près de toi. Jamais. Je te veux. Et c'est la seule fois que je t'aurai.

_I feel pity for myself  
For all my unconscious guilt  
I reveal my frailty  
Time heals nothing_

Je me sens sale. Je me sens seul. Pourtant, tu es là, à mes côtés. Tu n'es pas parti. Tu es là. Tu me regardes. Yeux remplis de larmes. Tu me questionnes. Je ne sais quoi faire. Quoi dire. Quoi répondre. Je n'entends rien. Que mon nom. Que tes pleurs. Je me maudis. Qu'ai-je fait? Ton corps ne sera plus à moi. Je te veux toujours. Tu te lèves. Tanné d'attendre, probablement. Tu te lèves. Je n'entends rien. Que mon nom. Et le bruit de la douche. Tu te sens sale. Tu l'es. Tu n'as plus rien. Tu n'es plus pure. Tu n'es plus l'ange au corps parfait. Avec le temps. Non. Jamais. Tu ne redeviendras jamais mon désir 

_I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid of losing you again  
I'm neither grateful nor am I giving up to you_

Je n'ai pas peur de te perdre. Je ne t'ai jamais eu. Je te voulais. Peu importe. Je te veux encore. Enfin. Je crois. Tu pleurs encore. Tu es sale. Tu pleurs encore. J'entends mon nom. Je me lève. Je part. Je ferme la porte. Je te veux toujours.

_There's a frown, a perfect reproach  
That is still imprisoning me  
In your alabaster walls_

Je sens ton regard. Encore. Tu me suis du regard. Tu pleurs. Tu pleurs…Tu es brisé. Tu es sale. Je t'ai pris comme un démon. Tu m'as pourtant laissé faire. Tu m'as regarder. Tu as crié. Tu ne m'as pas repousser. Je sais que je te veux encore. Ce désir. Ce sort. Tu m'as lancer un sort. Je suis prisonnier. Je ne peux que te désirer. Encore plus qu'avant. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé. Tu le voulais. Autant que moi. Peut-être même plus. Tu m'as donné ce que je voulais. Tu criais en pleurant mon no.

_It's impossible to fly  
When you clip someone's wings  
And push him on the ground_

Prisonnier de ton sort. À Jamais au piège. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir. Tu me tiens bien prisonnier. Dans cette cage de désir. Les ailes coupées. Je ne peux pas m'envoler. Même crocheter la serrure ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Je suis suspendu à tes lèvres. À ton corps. Tu es mon péché. Ce qui me rend dingue. Mon sortilège.

_I'm not afraid of leaving you again  
I' m really sorry_

Je suis désolé de te quitter. Mais je te veux trop. Je suis vraiment désolé. De t'avoir désiré. Pour tant je m'apperçoit.

_But I never ever needed you_

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi. JE ne voulais. Je n'avais besoin que te ton. Ton corps. Si beau. Maintenant si sale. Le sort s'affaise. Je le sens qui me quitte. Tu perds ton pouvoir. Sorcier des temps reculer. Sorcier des temps modernes. Je voulais ton corps. Je n'avait que faire de toi. Ton sort était mal lancé.

_Only bad dreams come true  
They do!  
My lips move but I hear no sound  
My legs tremble 'cause I lost the ground_

Seul le mauvais rêves deviennent réalité. Mes rêves jamais. Je veux que tu sortes de ma tête. De ma tête. Que tu sortes. Mais je ne veux pas perdre ton corps. Je veux garder ses fantasmes en moi. Te rêver chaque nuit. Te voir près de moi. T'embrasser tendrement dans ton sommeil. Dans ton sommeil. J'entends tes cris. Tu me demandes. Je fais me porter sous tes couvertures. Tu t'agrippes. Tu me serres. Puis j'entends ta douce voix.

_-Ai shiteru, Kai-kun._

Est-ce que moi aussi je t'aime? Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais te le dire? Me le dirais tu en vérité, pas seulement en songe? Si tu me le disais. Ton corps m'appartiendrait. Tes sourires. Tes pleurs. Tes courbes. Ton cœur. Ton âme. Pas seulement une fois. Mais tous les secondes. Toutes les heures. Toutes les journées. Toutes les années. Toute la vie. Je patientrai. Je te veux. Mais pas souiller. Je te veux. Mais je pourrai attendre. Je t'aime après tout. Je suis content que mon rêve se termine ainsi. Toi sur moi. Moi sous toi. Toi m'enlaçant. Moi caressant tes cheveux.

_-Ai Shiteru, Rei-chan._

* * *

Alors?! Verdict?! Excuser moi. Là je panique! C'Était bon ou mauvais?! ah défois je me demande si c'est bon que je tappe divers tyle d'écriture en essaie comme ça ! ah j'ai peur! Mais bon. OUi il y a beaucoup de répétition, mais c'est pour mettre l'emphase sur le personnage, ses pensées, son état délirant 

Review please! Please!


End file.
